Unseen light
by Nyrocat
Summary: hi! this is my sequel to starlight on rooftops! Kyo is confined, and fears his friends and family may never visit. ... with a twist... twist will show up in ch2!TohruKyo beware, loads of kyo whoompage!
1. Chapter 1

_a/n hi, and welcome to the sequel to starlight on rooftops! This one be a bit sadder, but I think you'll like it!

* * *

_

**Unseen light**

**ch1 **

Ok, so Tohru and I are going out now. Unfortunately, that won't last long. You see, on the day I told her I love her; I only had two days left before my confinement. I planed to spend every second with her. Well now, I only have a few hours. I need to pack my things, and get used to not eating too much, because I only get one meal a day there.  
I haven't told her yet. I….I can't tell her. Not yet. I'm afraid, I admit. I don't have enough courage. But, when I'm confined, I'm sure she'll visit. And even if she doesn't, it won't be because she won't want to.

So, I'm going to be confined today. I guess I should tell Tohru now. She'll be sad if I don't.

"Tohru?" I said knocking on her door.

"Oh hi Kyo! Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, listen, I know I should have told you this before, but I couldn't. Today, tonight, I'll be confined to a cell forever; I know it's hard to comprehend…" I trailed off, tears burning my eyes.

"I know." Tohru said tears flowing out of her eyes too.

"But how?"

"Akito told me. A long time ago."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have,"

"No, reminding me would have made me sad. Then we wouldn't have had such a good time." Tohru leaned over and kissed me. we had gotten accustom to kissing with out hugging.

"Yeah, I just wish I could be with you some more." I leaned my head on Tohru's which was already on my shoulder.

**LATER**

Shigure sat at the table eating some leftovers from last night, when the door bell rang.Even before he opened the door, he knew it was Kohaku, my father, here for me.

"Shigure."

"Kohaku! What a nice surprise! What are you doing here?"

"You know very well what I'm here for! Don't try to play games with me." Kohaku Barged in the house.  
"now where is that thing?"

"I'm sorry Kohaku, but you'll have to be more specific then that."

"Where's that monster?"

"Oh, hang on. I'll get him. YUKI! COME HERE A MINUTE!"

"NO! WHERE'S KYO?"

"oh, well why didn't you say so?" Shigure jogged up the stairs and was not surprised to see that I was sleeping next to Tohru.

"Kyo, Kyo" He shook me lightly.

"Hm?" I rubbed his eyes and felt completely at ease. Until I realized why Shigure would be waking me.

"You have to go now." Shigure's eyes were filled with sadness and regret.

"oh, just, let me say good-bye to Tohru." I said knowing that only pain and loneliness awaited me.

"Wake up Tohru, Tohru." I shook her lightly

"hm? Oh Kyo, what is it?"

"I have to go now." I choked. I love her so much. I don't want her to suffer.

"Already?" She sat up with a start.

"I'm… I'm so, so sorry... I don't want to leave you." I bent down onto the bed and just cried. She cried too.

"Kyo, I'm sorry, but you need to go with them now." Shigure whispered hoarsely.

"Ok. I just have to do one more thing." I gave Tohru one more kiss then went across the hall to Yuki's room.  
I knocked.

"Come in." I heard Yuki say reluctantly. When I came in he was sitting on his bed, his back facing me.

"Hey, I just wanted you to know, that I never did hate you. I really respect you" This caught His attention.

"You, respect… me?" Yuki repeated.

"Yeah, and I always thought of you more of a brother. I just fought you for Akito's and my deal." I said some-what lamely.

"I'm sorry." Yuki said obviously crying. "I'm sorry that I've always hated you, because of something I thought I saw"  
Aw great, now he's got me crying again!

"Hey, no problem. Just promise me two things."

"anything." Yuki turned around to face me as I talked.

"Promise you'll visit, and you'll take good care of Tohru." I said, hating that he could see me cry.

"Of course." Yuki smiled at me. You know, it's funny. Until today I wasn't sure the guy knew how to smile!

"Kyo! Our guests are getting impatient!" Shigure yelled up the stairs.

"I better go." I muttered, my face still wet with tears.

"Wait," Yuki grabbed my arm and pulled me into a big hug.  
"One last brotherly hug." Yuki smiled again at me, but this time it was sadder.

"Monster! Come down here this instant!" a voice that could only be Kohaku, my birth father called.

"Well, bye." I said, fake smiling.

* * *

So here I am. In this park, getting ready to be put in a cage for the rest of my life.  
There were a lot of people there. People who thought I should be contained as a child. I let down my guard as I thought of Yuki, Tohru, and, yes, even Shigure.  
_'What if they never visit'_  
While my guard was down Akito pushed me into my confinement chamber with bars on the things closest there were to windows. Since my guard was down, I wasn't prepared for the impact, and hit my head on the bench. The last thing I remember was Akito proudly closing the door to my freedom, then, every thing went black.

* * *

_a/n OH! Poor Kyo! --glomps Kyo in adoration-- please review! Tell me what you think! Maybe suggestions for upcoming chapters! Anything?_


	2. Chapter 2

_a/n -Sigh- I like this chapter...

* * *

_

I awoke later to find that is was pitch black out. I couldn't see a thing! (which was odd for the cat…) something didn't add up.  
I reached up to find the bars to my window. Once I found it,I looked up through it, but still saw only darkness. Not even stars.  
I couldn't for the life of me figure what was going on.

"Kyo-kun?" Hey, that sounds like tohru!

"Tohru?" I asked just in case.

"um, yeah." I was worried that she was here while it was so dark.

"What are you doing here?" I struggled to find the bench, when I did, I sat on it.

"Oh, I was just bringing you some lunch." My head shot up at that.

"Lunch?" She seemed so calm when she said it.

"Um, yes, are you ok?"

"I don't know. How many fingers am I holding up?" I held up three fingers.

"I can't see." I was releaved for a second.  
"Your heads in the way." She giggled. So it is just me. I…. I'm blind?"

_

* * *

a/n sorry for the cliffy/short chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

_a/n Oh no! what a cliffy I left on all you! (mostly sarete, because she's the only one I know for sure read chapter two!) so anywho, I think this chapter's good!

* * *

_

"Kyo, is something wrong?"

"Yeah, I...I think I'm blind…" I said still stunned.

"Wh…what?" She hesitated to speak probably not completely sure what I was talking about.

"Can you get Hatory?" I asked looking in the direction I thought she was in, only to be corrected when I heard he voice behind me.

"I... sure." I heard her footsteps fade away.  
I waited several minutes for her to come back. Then, I heard two sets of footsteps running towards me.

"Kyo, how many fingers am I holding up?" That defiantly was Hatory.

"I don't know, I'm blind. But since you usually have the same number, I'll have to say three."

"Hmm… come to your window so I can see that cut of yours." Until then I wasn't even aware of the pain.

"come on, no, Kyo, turn around."

"I'M GETTING THERE!" I yelled being careful where I stepped. (after all, I didn't want to trip and fall.)

"Ok, oh, yeah, hmm… yep." He said vaguely.

"What?" This time it was a new voice. I jumped.

"GOSH! Don't sneak up on me like that…" I said clutching my heart.

"sorry." It sounded like Yuki.

"It's ok, just try not to." I closed my eyes, not that it made a difference….

"Well, It can be fixed."

"My blindness?"

"Yes. You'll need surgery though." Oh. Crap.

"Akito won't let me." I said looking what I thought was away.  
"Oh, god, I'm just going to rot, blinded in this hell hole of a cage!" I didn't relies I'd said that out loud, but at this point, I didn't care. I pulled my knees up to my chest and just cried.

"Kyo," Tohru half-whispered, fitting her hand through the bars to rub my back. I'd never see her face again. Tohru's, the way she lit up when something dawned on her, _that_ smile of hers, nothing. All I'd get to see was this. Only this. Black. Darkness.

"I'm sorry Kyo. We'll get you out of this." Hatory said, standing up and walking away.

"Is Yuki still here?"

"Yeah, I'm here." His voice was filled with empathy.

"I… I just wanted to say, thanks. For coming to visit." My voice trembled

"What kind of person would I be if I didn't keep my promise?"

"Yeah," I laughed slightly.  
"Just remember you other one too." I kept my eyes on the ground.

"You should go. You probably have more important things to do." I choked slightly.

"Kyo." Another voice calmly said.

'Ma… Master?" I sat up straight.

"Remember what I told you when you were younger?" He sounded so wise…

"You told me a lot of things." I laughed slightly.

"I told you that no matter what, I'll be there for you if you need me." Although I couldn't see him, I was sure he was smiling at me.

"I know you will be."

"I am." He corrected me

"Thanks, but right now, I just need to be alone to clear my head."

"Kyo, I can't visit you every day, and neither can Tohru or Yuki. But be sure of this, nearly every day, someone will come to see you." I guess that was comforting. But then, what if they didn't how would I even know if they were alive?

"Thanks. I'm in your debt." I smiled at where I thought he must be standing.  
'too bad there's nothing I can do about it until then.' I added silently.

_

* * *

a/n sorry, I guess this is almost a cliffy too... ah well, I'm sure Kyo doesn't mind dieting... I mean, hi kyo..._

_Kyo: WHAT THE HELL? I'M GOING TO DIE?_

_Nyro: I didn't say that._

_Kyo: IT SURE SOUNDED LIKE IT! I'LL KILL YOU!_

_Nyro: that was the point! and, by the way, Kyo, I'm over here._

_Kyo: MAKE ME GET SURGERY ALREADY!_

_Nyro: -sigh- Maybe. or I could keep you in that cage forever, and not have a happy ending!_

_Kyo: -scowles-_


	4. Chapter 4

_a/n thank-you to all the people who have been/ are reviewing! Here's chapter 4!

* * *

_I couldn't get to sleep that night, but usually when that happens, I look up at the stars. Tonight, I couldn't even do that. Eventually I must have fallen asleep, because I remember wakening up. I felt so alone, even though I had been by my self longer than this. 

When I was still a kid, master would say that no matter how much darkness I found myself in, if I looked hard enough, I would be able to see some light.  
I don't think he saw this coming.  
I cried silently. I had been doing that a lot lately. More than I'd want to admit. But the thought of utter darkness, utter coldness, utter isolation, it scared me.  
I felt my way up to the bars. I heard someone.

"Hello?" I called, yearning to hear a familiar voice.  
No one answered.  
I knelt down on the ground again. I realized I hadn't heard anything at all. That worried me. I was so desperate for another companion that my mind's playing tricks on me?  
I laughed. It's been said that once put in here, the cat would go insane. I just never thought it'd be so quick. Nearly the whole day passed with no one coming. Just as I started to doubt my master's promise, I heard it.

"How was your day at work miss Honda?" That was obviously Yuki.

"Oh, ok. I have nothing to complain about!" That was Tohru. I could picture her smile as she said that. I could picture her laugh and do something clumsy, like drop her books then apologize for it. Oh, God I miss her!

"Kyo! Sorry we're late!" She stands feet from me, but I miss her.

"I brought you some food!" She's so good to me. I had to cause her all that pain. She's good at hiding it. But anyone who knows her can tell she's hurting; waves, or no waves.  
I mumbled something that sounded like fanblue. (it was really thank you.)

"Oh, ah, is every thing ok?" I closed my eyes. It scared me less when my eyes were closed. Made me feel that if I opened them I could see Tohru's smiling face.  
But I can't. I sighed.

"No, you know, it's not." I probably said that too quietly for her to hear, but, then again, nothing passes Tohru Honda.

"What! What's wrong?" You see?

"what'd do you think?" I turned to glare at her.

"Oh, ah Kyo? Over here."

"That's it. I just don't care anymore. You know? It's just not worth it."

"You… really are… just a stupid cat."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? TRY AND SAY THAT WHEN I'M NOT BLIND! THEN WE'LL SEE WHOSE STUPID!" ok… so much for not caring.

"He's ok." Yuki determined.

"WHY DON'T YOU TRY TO BE LOCKED IN HERE WHERE IT DOESN'T MATTER WHETHER YOUR EYES ARE CLOSED OR NOT? THEN WE'LL SEE HOW YOU FEEL!" for a while, no one talked. No one evened moved. I was starting to think they had left. I was scared they had left.

"I… I'm sorry." Yuki breathed.  
I sighed more out of relief then anything else.

"It's not your fault. I've just been a little edgy since I went blind." I said pointing at my eyes.

"Do… Do you honestly think… that you can… get me home?" Damn, I was crying again.

"Truthfully, I don't know. However, my mom use to always say that no matter how long it takes, your shooting star will come. So, I think that, even if we can't get you home, we'll find something better." Tohru. She really had a knack for saying exactly what people wanted… and needed to hear. And not just that, what she said, was true too.  
And, I love her for it.

* * *

_a/n aw! So kawii! I'll try to update soon! Btw, Review responses... first of all, If any of you read others people's reviews that they put up, I'd like to clarify that I know Shakia in real life. Now, on to the others…_

_cowsgomoo22- lol! Thank-you for reviewing! I seriously hope falling over like that didn't brain your damage at all. (lol, sorry…)_

_Shakia- you scare me… btw, -steals blinded Kyo back from Shakia-_


End file.
